biologijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Gavia stellata
|tekstas1=Rudakaklis naras |tekstas2= |tekstas3=Paplitimo arealas |plotis=260 |align=right |la=Gavia stellata |video= }} , chordinių (Chordata) tipo (Aves) klasės (Gaviiformes) būrio (Gaviidae) šeimos (Gavia) genties rūšis. Išvaizda Dydis 25-31 cm, svoris – apie 2500 g. Skiriamasis požymis – kaklo priekyje yra kaštono spalvos dėmė. Galvos viršus pilkas, nugarinė pusė tamsi, rusvai pilka, kartais pamarginta baltomis dėmėmis. Pilvinė pusė balta, šonai rusvai taškuoti. Snapas juodas. Kojos žalsvai juodos. Žiemos apdaras šviesesnis negu vasaros. Nugara tamsiai ruda, gausiai išmarginta baltomis dėmelėmis. Pradedant nuo gerklės, visa apatinė kūno dalis balta. Biologija Veisiasi tundrose, ežeruose. Aktyvus dieną. Tuoktuvės prasideda pavasarį, dar žiemavietėse, paprastai naktį. Miega ant vandens. Skraido dažniausiai pavieniai paukščiai. Panėrę po vandeniu gali išbūti 40-50 sekundžių. Paprastai žvejoja 2-9 m gelmėje. Nuo vandens pakyla sunkiai. Į vandenį nusileidžia ant krūtinės. Skrydis greitas, bet nevikrus. Lytiškai subręsta 2-3 metų amžiaus. Poros būna pastovios. Lizdus įsirengia prie pat vandens. Kiaušinius deda gegužės mėn. viduryje. Dėtyje 2 (rečiau 1) žalsvai gelsvi, išmarginti retomis tamsiomis dėmelėmis kiaušiniai. Jų matmenys: 75x48 mm, masė 66,9-80 g. Peri ir patinas, ir patelė 24-29 dienas. Išsiritęs jauniklis sveria apie 65 g. Po kelių parų jaunikliai jau palieka lizdą ir sekiojo paskui suaugusius paukščius. Tėvai juos maitina ir saugo apie du mėnesius. Tuoktuvių balsas jausmingas "kuur, kuurii", girdimas tik veisimosi metu. Kildamas nuo vandens skleidžia ritmišką, žąsų gagenimą primenantį "ka ka kak". Mityba Minta smulkiomis žuvimis, rečiau varliagyviais ir vėžiagyviais. Lesa nemažai plunksnų. Paplitimas Gyvena Šiaurės Amerikoje ir šiaurinėje Eurazijoje. Pietuose paplitęs iki miškų zonos vidurio. Žiemoja piečiau nuo perėjimo arealo esančiose vandenynų ir jūrų pakrentėse. Lietuvoje aptinkamas Baltijos jūros priekrantėje, Kuršių mariose. Veisimosi metu retas. Žiemą kai kuriais metais įprastas. Lietuvoje perint neaptikta. Žiemoja nedideliais būreliais po 3-5 paukščius. Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Gavia stellata (Pontoppidan, 1763). Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species at http://www.marinespecies.org/aphia.php?p=taxdetails&id=137188 on 2011-02-18 * ITIS database Žr. * Cattrijsse, A.; Vincx, M. (2001). Biodiversity of the benthos and the avifauna of the Belgian coastal waters: summary of data collected between 1970 and 1998. Sustainable Management of the North Sea. Federal Office for Scientific, Technical and Cultural Affairs: Brussel, Belgium. 48 pp. Žr. * van der Land, J. (2001). Tetrapoda, in: Costello, M.J. et al. (Ed.) (2001). European register of marine species: a check-list of the marine species in Europe and a bibliography of guides to their identification. Collection Patrimoines Naturels, 50: pp. 375-376 Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Grand Manan Whale and Seabird Research Station. Žr. * Linkletter, L.E. 1977. A checklist of marine fauna and flora of the Bay of Fundy. Huntsman Marine Laboratory, St. Andrews, N.B. 68 p. Žr. * Peterson, R.T. and V.M. Peterson. 2002. A field guide to the birds of eastern and central North America. Fifth Edition. Peterson Field Guide Series. Houghton Mifflin Company. New York. 427 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * Vanner, M. 2003. The encyclopedia of North American birds. Paragon Publishing. Bath. 383 p. Žr. * Muller, Y. (2004). Faune et flore du littoral du Nord, du Pas-de-Calais et de la Belgique: inventaire. fauna and flora of the Nord, Pas-de-Calais and Belgium: inventory. Commission Régionale de Biologie Région Nord Pas-de-Calais: France. 307 pp. Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Gavia stellata. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Dowsett, R. J. and Forbes-Watson, A. D. (1993) Checklist of birds of the Afrotropical and Malagasy regions. Liège, Belgium: Tauraco Press. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos